Sem Rastro
by LP Vany-chan
Summary: Eles sempre apareciam, para sumirem sem rastro algum. Entretanto, uma única menina será capaz de deixar rastros no coração de um deles. Tradução


**Sem Rastro**

**Autora Meiko Akiyama  
Tradução: Vane**

Capítulo 1  
O Roubo

A Shikon no Tama sempre foi um tesouro muito valioso. Outrora fora propriedade de um velho milionário, o qual presenteara sua esposa com a jóia como presente de casamento. Quando este faleceu, quem a herdou foi seu filho. Entretanto, ao que parecia, o jovem não apreciava nem sua beleza, nem seu valor, de modo que optou por vendê-la ao museu – obtendo assim uma estimável quantia em dinheiro.

Desde então, ela se tornou propriedade de um famoso museu no Japão. Entretanto, os diretores sabiam que era extremamente arriscado coloca-la em exposição para o público. Era praticamente pedir que a roubassem. Então, a Shikon no tama permaneceu oculta dos olhares das pessoas por mais de cinqüenta anos.

Certo dia, a diretora Kaede Matsuyami tomou a decisão de inaugurar uma exposição que contivesse em seu repertório a valiosa e quase lendária jóia.

A cerimônia de inauguração esteve repleta das mais destacadas figuras da cidade, além de representantes de jornais e outros meios de comunicação. A visitação durou mais que o esperado, já que todos os presentes desejavam apreciar atentamente a Shikon no Tama.

Dizia-se que, em tempos antigos, a jóia guardava imensos poderes e que muitos demônios lutaram por sua posse. Porém naquela noite ela era apenas mais uma valiosa peça de coleção.

Somado a tudo isso, houve durante todo o evento uma forte vigília policial comandada pelo renomado Myouga Higurashi; nenhum incidente ocorreu, nem nenhum de seus agentes notaram nada suspeito. Myouga advertira a toda sua equipe sobre como a vigília daquela noite era importante. Suspeitava-se que os "Inu" tinham grande interesse pela Shikon no Tama.

Há muitos anos, Myouga dedicava sua carreira a capturar essa organização de ladrões especializados. Conseguira pegar pelo menos cinco membros já, mas não pôde extrair-lhes muitas informações, até mesmo porque eles não sabiam muito. Eram apenas "ladrões de baixo escalão".

Nunca topara com um "peixe gordo".

Todos eram molecotes inexperientes que não sabiam muito bem quem era seu chefe, e muito menos os grandes movimentos que a organização executava. Porém ele colhia todas as provas com atenção – toda informação recopilada era guardada com sumo cuidado. Estava apenas esperando pelo dia em que uniria as peças do quebra-cabeça e, finalmente, os encontraria.

-----

Muitas horas depois do evento, o salão principal estava totalmente vazio. Apenas o bip das câmeras de segurança era audível, soando a cada cinco minutos, indicando que tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Três guardas estavam sentados na sala de controle de segurança, jogando cartas e bebendo cerveja. Alegres e confiantes, revisavam as telas, não vendo nenhum movimento estranho ou suspeito.

Porém os guardas não notaram uma pequena caminhonete azul estacionada a duas quadras dali, em um beco escuro e tenebroso. Não tinha ninguém na parte dianteira do veículo; entretanto, na parte traseira, o movimento era intenso.

Equipamentos de alta tecnologia estavam acomodados e arrumados na parede direita do veículo. Em um canto, encontrava-se, semi-aberta, uma maleta - deixando entrever um par de armas especializadas e comunicadores de longo alcance -, uma mesinha com uma pizza tamanho família, duas cervejas e duas garrafas de coca-cola.

Um suspiro quebrou o silêncio do lugar. Uma jovem de longos cabelos cor café presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e com vestes negras acomodou seus dedos sobre o teclado do computador. Na tela do monitor formou-se a imagem do salão principal do Museu, e no monitor adjacente podia-se observar perfeitamente os três policiais conversando com entusiasmo.

- Eles ainda não entraram? – uma voz perguntou atrás da moça. Provinha de um homem de baixa estatura, olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Assim como sua acompanhante, suas vestes eram de cores opacas. – O que estão esperando?

- Calma, Jaken. Eles sempre agem no momento que acham melhor, e nunca falharam, não é? – a garota parecia muito segura de suas palavras. Entretanto Jaken lançou-lhe um olhar de repressão. Ela conhecia o significado daquilo. Soltou um suspiro irritado e, enquanto tomava um gole de suco, ajustou o microfone e colocou os fones.

_- Meninos… onde vocês estão? Tenho um desesperado Jaken do meu lado... meninos?_

Por meio de um pequeno microfone, a voz da jovem pôde ser ouvida vários metros mais adiante, no terraço de um edifício próximo ao museu. Distinguiam-se duas silhuetas. Eram dois homens também vestidos de negro que olhavam fixamente para o Museu, como se este se tratasse de uma presa.

- Sim, Sango. Estamos aqui, linda. Não se preocupe, daqui a alguns segundos estaremos voltando para você... – o jovem que estava com o comunicador respondeu. Tinha os olhos cor café e o cabelo preso em um pequeno rabinho. De rosto alegre e amável, poderia muito bem passar como sendo um universitário mediano.

- _Não foi isso que quis dizer! É que Jaken está desesperado porque pensa que vocês se perderam no meio do caminho!_

- Se nós pelo menos tivéssemos encontrado alguma garota bonita... – comentou o mesmo jovem com um sorriso maldoso. Então o microfone foi tomado por seu companheiro, o qual também possuía olhos castanhos e cabelo da mesma cor, só que mais longos.

- Diga ao filhote de sapo para não se preocupar! Quando foi que falhamos? Essa missão será mais fácil que as anteriores, Sango... Diga para ele ficar quieto! – exclamou um pouco irritado.

- Calma, Inu. Você não vai ganhar nada ficando desse jeito... Sango, querida, diga a Jaken que não terá do que se queixar, mas que, por favor, deixe-nos fazer o trabalho em paz – disse enfim, cortando a comunicação.

- Maldito Jaken. Só porque é a mão direita do meu irmão... – pronunciou as palavras com certo sarcasmo na voz – Não tem nada que ficar se achando o chefe. Quando eu voltar pra caminhonete...

- Calma. Agora se concentre no que realmente importa – sorriu apontando para o imponente edifício do museu.

- Tem razão, Miroku. É hora de completar a missão... – disse o chamado "Inu" antes de dar um enorme salto para o terraço do próximo edifício. Após poucos segundos, Miroku já lhe fazia companhia.

- Segundo a planta, a entrada que dá direto ao salão principal fica bem no meio, descendo por esse lado. – Miroku apontou para a parte posterior do prédio, enquanto mostrava a seu companheiro um arnês.

- Sempre odiei usar essas coisas… - protestou enquanto pegava o seu, que era vermelho.

- Bom, você não pode simplesmente grudar na parede e fingir que é o Homem-Aranha ou coisa assim... – Miroku brincou, mas se deteve ao ver o olhar de censura que lhe era lançado – Vamos, Inu-Yasha... não banque o sentimental agora.

Inu-Yasha suspirou. Por alguma razão, sempre que Miroku chamava-lhe de Inu-Yasha, parecia que estava zombando dele. Chamavam-no assim para identifica-lo com a organização "Inu", já que ele não era um membro qualquer. Seu pai fora o antigo líder e, quando morreu, seu irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru encarregou-se do negócio da família.

Ele tomou conhecimento do trabalho de seu pai aos quinze anos. Sua mãe sempre tentou impedi-lo de se unir ao grupo; não queria ver seu filho transformado em um criminoso. Mas a rebeldia do garoto fora mais forte, e a partir dos quinze uniu-se à organização.

Depois da morte de seu pai, passou a trabalhar para seu irmão. Trabalhou duro a fim de que o chamassem para alguma missão. Com o suor do seu rosto conseguira formar sua própria equipe. Depois de tanto trabalho e esforço, era um dos mais renomados. Finalmente conseguira a tão desejada aprovação de Sesshoumaru – ainda que este não reconhecesse verbalmente, sempre que haviam missões e clientes importantes, como naquela noite, o trabalho era entregue a ele.

Inu-Yasha e Miroku desceram agilmente até alcançar o terceiro andar, bem na metade do edifício. Usaram um delicado aparelho para cortar o vidro sem fazer barulho – uma pequena abertura grande o suficiente para que passassem por ela. Uma vez que tocaram o chão, Miroku pegou o microfone e o ligou de novo.

- Bem, Sango querida, agora tu és meus olhos: guie-me.

_- Vocês vão encontrar uma pequena escada a sua esquerda. Quando chegarem nela coloquem os óculos que lhes dei. Assim poderão ver as luzes infravermelhas do alarme. Vocês devem desviar de todas. Já estão aí dentro, nem pensem em falhar..._

- Certo, os alarmes, mas... e as câmeras de segurança? – inquiriu Inu-Yasha.

_- Eu cuidarei delas, Inu-Yasha. Preocupem-se apenas em chegar lá._

Tal como recomendara Sango, eles colocaram os óculos ao chegarem aos pés da escada. Inu-Yasha surpreendeu-se ao ver muitas linhas vermelhas pelo cômodo. Entretanto, nunca sentira medo em uma missão e não seria essa a primeira vez. Percebeu que a luzinha rubra da câmera de segurança apagara-se – produto de alguma manipulação por parte de Sango, sua gênio da eletrônica e computação. Fez um sinal para Miroku e ambos colocaram as máscaras.

E entraram no salão.

Esquivar-se de tantas luzes foi trabalhoso – somado ao fato de que não podiam demorar mais que 10 minutos, o tempo máximo no qual Sango conseguia interromper o sistema de segurança. Mais de dez minutos e estariam expostos.

Finalmente, esticou a mão – em uma posição um tanto incômoda: ambas as pernas separadas e as costas arqueadas para frente – e agarrou a Shikon no Tama. Era um pouco pequena; de fato, menor do que havia pensado. Para quê o cliente a queria? Bom, o que lhe importava? Ele receberia seu pagamento e ficaria calado. O destino daquela jóia não era da sua conta.

Fez um sinal de "vitória" com a mão esquerda para Miroku, indicando que estava tudo bem. Neste momento escutou um "bip". Seu relógio marcava o término dos dez minutos estabelecidos.

- Ops. – teve tempo de murmurar. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido.

Em questão de segundos, o alarme começou a soar.

"_Aqueles policiais idiotas não vão demorar." _Inu-Yasha pensou com rapidez. Nunca conseguiria alcançar o corredor a tempo para poder sair pela janela. O que poderia fazer? Antes que conseguisse arquitetar alguma louca solução uma corda saltou sobre sua cabeça. Olhou para cima e reconheceu uma diminuta figura.

- Jaken... – murmurou. Miroku aproximou-se correndo e agarrou outra corda que Jaken deixou cair segundos depois.

- Vamos! – chamou o amigo enquanto subia com agilidade pela corda.

- Só um segundo! – procurou rapidamente por algo no bolso. Ali, bem no lugar onde antes estivera a esplendorosa jóia, colocou uma pequena estatueta de bronze no formato de um cachorro.

Era por isso que os chamavam "Inu" – a cada roubo executado por eles, deixavam em algum lugar visível a estátua de cachorro. Quem havia começado com essa "marca pessoal" fora o pai do rapaz e este, em honra a sua memória, decidiu prosseguir com o costume.

- Estão ali! – escutaram os gritos dos policiais vários metros abaixo.

---------

- Em que raios estava pensando? – gritou Jaken, visivelmente irritado – Isso aconteceu por não seguirem o plano! O Senhor Sesshoumaru ficará sabendo disso!

- Por que você não prova que tem uma vida real e pára de ser a sombra do meu irmão? – Inu exasperou-se. Detestava que Jaken acompanhasse-os nas missões. Era como se seu irmão não confiasse realmente nele.

Não podia queixar-se do trabalho. Nunca lhe faltara nada, nunca.

- Aconselho-os a terminar essa conversa no carro, porque não demorarão em chamar a estação de polícia. E em menos tempo do que esperamos o comandante Higurashi virá nos fazer uma visitinha... – advertiu Miroku enquanto pulava para o outro terraço, incitando os outros a segui-lo.

--------------------------------------------

- Vocês demoraram demais! Quando Sango diz dez minutos, são dez minutos! Será que é difícil de entender? – a voz de Sesshoumaru só perdia a costumeira frieza quando se tratava de criticar as missões do irmão menor, Yasha – seu nome de batismo.

- A jóia está aqui. – Inu-Yasha apontou desafiante para a caixinha preta que a continha e encarou o irmão mais velho – Não era isso o que queria?

- Eu queria perfeição, perfeição. Não que chamassem atenção.

- Chamaríamos a atenção do mesmo jeito quando descobrissem que a jóia foi roubada, você não acha? – Inu-Yasha defendeu-se, ácido.

Sesshoumaru fulminou-o com o olhar a tal ponto que até mesmo Jaken afastou-se. Quando Sesshoumaru ficava daquele jeito, era perigoso – muito perigoso.

- Deixem-me sozinho com ele. – Exigiu.

Em poucos segundos o lugar ficou vazio. Tanto Sango como Miroku - e até mesmo Jaken - tinham-na abandonado. Eles sabiam que a conversa entre os dois irmãos era só entre eles. Na maioria das vezes, eram extremamente violentas e ninguém queria ouvi-las – e muito menos presencia-las.

- Que foi? Vai criticar meu trabalho de novo? – o mais novo encolheu os ombros – Sou o melhor, mas não quer reconhecer. Você é orgulhoso demais, meu irmão.

- Quieto! – bateu o punho na mesa. – A única coisa que quero é que faça as coisas direito, e não fique improvisando em cima de um plano que já está traçado detalhadamente. Para isso temos Miroku: para as estratégias! Você está aqui para cuidar das missões perigosas, será que não entende? Uma falha mais, irmãozinho, e esquecerei a promessa que fiz a nosso pai e você voltará para aquela cidadela. Entendeu? Não preciso de incompetentes na organização, muito menos um que tenha meu sangue.

Inu-Yasha permaneceu calado. Sabia que seu irmão poderia mandá-lo de volta a seu antigo lar, onde vivera seus primeiros catorze anos de vida, junto de sua mãe. Porém ela contraíra uma doença estranha – e por isso optou pela única escolha que tinha: levar o menino até o pai. Nunca lhe tinham contado sobre ele, apenas que este tinha um negócio muito importante, numa cidade distante.

Quando conheceu Sesshoumaru, não se deram bem. Talvez porque fossem filhos de mães diferentes.

Ele sempre o vira como um ser inferior.

Seu pai o fizera prometer que, se algo lhe acontecesse, ele tomaria conta de seu irmão menor. E assim vinha fazendo, mas sempre sob a ameaça de devolvê-lo a antiga casa.

- Você perderia mais que eu... sabe disso... – concluiu Inu-Yasha, colocando-se de pé – Mas se quer arriscar-se a perder seu melhor homem, por mim, não tem problema.

- Você receberá seu pagamento amanhã, irmãozinho. Agora, saia. – com um gesto nada amável Sesshoumaru insinuou que ele se fosse.

Uma vez só, o jovem desabou na cadeira. Observou com atenção o "tesouro" que seu irmão obtera horas atrás. Pelo menos, ele tivera cuidado: a jóia não tinha um arranhão sequer. Pagar-lhe-iam bem. Agora só restava entrar em contato com o cliente e acertar o preço.

Mas isso era tarefa de Rin.

Uma garota bonita sempre persuadia os clientes a pagar mais que o combinado. E Rin possuía métodos de persuasão muito eficientes. Nunca falhara. Ela sim era uma colaboradora perfeita. Nunca tivera queixas a seu respeito – talvez só quando se insinuava para ele descaradamente, mas após dez minutos ignorando-a, ela desistia.

"Você é o único que resiste." Ela não se cansava de repetir. E sim, Sesshoumaru não era desses que se deixavam levar por um sorriso bonito ou por um corpo escultural.

"Frio como o gelo." Dissera-lhe uma de suas últimas amantes.

Todavia a vida o ensinara a ser assim. Demonstrar sentimentos? Naquele tipo de negócio, isso não era possível. Por parte de seu pai nunca recebera uma palavra amável, nem gestos de carinho; pelo contrário, sempre o tratara com rudeza. Porém essa era sua forma de educá-lo para a vida que levaria, e jamais reclamaria.

O som do telefone tirou-o de suas lembranças infantis. Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede da frente. Apontava para as duas da manhã. Exatamente a hora combinada para entrar em contato com o cliente.

"Bem." Pensou enquanto levantava o auricular (1). "É hora de fechar negócio."

(1) – Auricular: peça do aparelho telefônico que, nos telefones modernos, congrega o microfone e o auscultador propriamente dito, e que se leva ao ouvido no momento de se comunicar

- Eles estavam com os rostos cobertos, comandate. Não conseguimos identifica-los. – Informou o chefe de segurança do museu a Myouga Higurashi, o qual o escutava com atenção, o semblante sério, anotando em uma livreta.

- Não se preocupe. Pelo menos, conseguirem vê-los. Na maioria das vezes, só há a cena do crime e nem rastro deles. Mas claro, a gente pode reconhecê-los por isso – mostrou a pequena estátua de cachorro – E, como sempre, nenhuma impressão digital.

Exalou um suspiro desalentador.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Roubos perfeitos: sem testemunhas, sem impressões digitais. Em outras palavras: sem rastro. Mesmo que dessa vez os ladrões deixaram-se ser vistos, não tinha muita certeza se fora por um erro deles mesmos ou se planejaram aquilo só para chamar atenção.

Myouga sabia perfeitamente que não estava lidando com ladrõezinhos inexpertos. Eles eram inteligentes e tinham táticas, planejavam suas jogadas com grande astúcia.

As investigações pareciam progredir a cada roubo, mas sempre terminavam no mesmo ponto morto. E parecia nunca ter fim.

O barulho dos freios de um carro fê-lo sair de seus pensamentos. Uma limusine preta estacionou a poucos metros dele. Logo soube de quem se tratava. A senhora Matsuyami desceu do veículo com um vestido azul e uma evidente maquiagem. Do veículo também desceu um pequeno menino, com chamativos olhos azuis e cabelos café. Não devia ter mais que seis anos.

Myouga sorriu amigavelmente e aproximou-se.

-Tio Myouga! – disse saltando para os braços do comandante. O pequeno o chamava "tio" por carinho, já que sua avó, Kaede Matsuyami, e ele tinham sido grandes amigos desde há muito tempo.

As famílias Higurashi e Matsuyami sempre mantiveram entre elas um forte laço de amizade. E era por isso que Shippou tinha grande carinho por Myouga e família.

- Como você está, pequeno Shippou? – perguntou enquanto levantava o menino nos braços – Não esperava te ver acompanhando sua avó nessa manhã.

- Meus pais foram viajar para à... à ... Austrália! – lembrou o pequeno, fazendo um gesto gracioso – Por isso estou com minha avó. Ela disse que viria te ver, então eu quis vir!

- Muito bom dia, Myouga – a velha mulher saudou.

- Bom dia, Kaede. Lamento o ocorrido. – Ruboresceu de vergonha, porém a mulher fez um gesto de negação.

- Não tem nada que lamentar, meu velho amigo. O que aconteceu ontem a noite foi mais minha culpa que de qualquer outro. Eu deveria ter escutado meus supervisores quando me aconselharam que era má idéia exibir a jóia. Agora devo aceitar as conseqüências...

- Eu os pegarei, Kaede. Juro. Ainda que eu perca a vida nisso... – afirmou Myouga com gravidade.

- Espero que não perca a vida, Myouga. As meninas não suportariam outra perda como a de Kotori, e para o pequeno Souta você é o único pilar. – Kaede comentou com tristeza.

Kotori fora a esposa de Myouga. Tinha morrido há dez anos, poucos meses depois do nascimento de seu filho mais novo, Souta. Um grupo de assassinos tinham-na seqüestrado para tentar manipular o comandate Myouga, que na época estava apenas começando sua gestão como chefe da polícia.

Ele cumprira todas as exigências, que se resumiam em parar as investigações acerca da organização assassina. Entretanto, algo dera errado, e Kotori Higurashi morreu nas mãos deles.

Myouga jurou vingança e rastreou os assassinos durante os primeiros seis meses posteriores da morte de sua esposa. Porém eles desapareceram sem deixar rastro. O caso foi dado como encerrado desde então; mas ele jamais tinha perdido as esperanças de reencontrar seu paradeiro e, finalmente, colora-los atrás das grades.

- Lamento se te trouxe más recordações, Myouga. – Kaede comentou ao notar o prolongado silêncio no qual o amigo submergira.

- Não se preocupe. Você sabe que minha família é mais importante que meu trabalho. – sorriu com veemência para a mulher.

- Mas, voltando ao roubo: o que você conseguiu averiguar? Preciso saber para apresentar à junta dirigente do museu, que será por esses dias...

- Infelizmente, nada muito consolador. Sabemos que eles entraram por uma das janelas do segundo andar. As câmeras não registraram sua entrada no salão já que eles, não sei como, invadiram o sistema do computador e o re-programaram. As câmeras não voltaram por pelo menos dez minutos. O único vídeo que temos deles é o de quando estão subindo por uma espécie de arnês em direção ao terraço – e não dura mais que quinze segundos. Segundo o testemunho dos guardas, estavam mascarados, como já era de se esperar. Não dá para reconhecê-los, nem sequer traçar um perfil... – concluiu o policial.

- Realmente, não parece nada consolador. – admitiu a mulher com um gesto de angústia. Aquilo não agradaria à direção do museu; ganharia sérias repreensões.

- Comandante! – um jovem aproximou-se, apressado, de Myouga. Trajava roupas normais, assim como seu comandante: um modo de diferenciá-lo do resto de seus companheiros. Tinha um paletó preto e uma camisa branca, olhos verdes e cabelos escuros. Carregava em sua mão esquerda uma livreta, e na direita, uma caneta.

- Encontrou algo novo, Kouga? – Myouga perguntou ao seu assistente Kouga, um alegre rapaz de apenas 20 anos, mas que tinha trabalhado duro para ganhar o título de "assistente".

Apesar de jovem, possuía grande experiência e era ótimo para descobrir pistas e atar pontas soltas. Além disso, Myouga dera-lhe o emprego porque o pai de Kouga fora um grande amigo e companheiro seu, morto tragicamente em uma operação de resgate a Kotori.

Naquela época, Kouga tinha 10 anos de idade. Em memória ao amigo, Myouga decidiu tomar conta do garoto. Como o pequeno optou por seguir os passos do pai, tomou a decisão de dar-lhe o trabalho na central. As habilidades do jovem destacaram-se quase de imediato: possuía um potencial realmente admirável. Era como se tivesse nascido exatamente para aquela profissão.

- Ao que parece, a válvula de escape deles foi uma caminhonete estacionada várias quadras mais atrás... – comentou o jovem, entregando-lhe algumas fotografias. – São as fotos que mandei tirar das marcas dos pneus. Talvez eu possa averiguar de que tipo de carro se trata especificamente. Não é muita coisa, mas é outra pista que faz com que nos aproximamos mais deles.

-------------------

- A única forma viável de eles terem entrado daquele jeito é pelo terraço... – concluiu Kouga horas depois, no escritório do comandante.

A sala era algo espaçosa, porém não aparentava sê-lo devido à grande quantidade de estantes encostadas nas paredes. Além disso, as carteiras também estavam lotadas de papéis e cadernos de anotações.

Kouga observava com interesse a planta do museu roubado. Exalou um suspiro. Sentia o olhar penetrante de seu superior. Sentia-se pressionado.

- E então, Kouga? Qual o resto da sua teoria? – perguntou Myouga. Sabia que seu jovem assistente não tinha terminado sua conclusão. Na maioria das vezes, este sempre acertava, ou se aproximava muito da verdade.

- É que... a única maneira de eles terem chegado ao terraço é... pulando do prédio vizinho? – comentou Kouga, nervoso.

Sabia que sua teoria era um tanto infantil e fantasiosa, porém era a única explicação que podia dar.

- Pai! Te trouxe o almoço!

Quando Myouga escutou a voz feminina soube que não conseguiria perguntar nada mais a Kouga sobre sua tão elaborada teoria.

A voz tivera um estranho efeito sobre o jovem: no mesmo instante, grudou os olhos na porta e um sorriso bobo desenhou-se no entorno de seus lábios.

No momento em que uma pequena e linda jovem, de longos cabelos negros e alegre sorriso transpassou a porta, os olhos de Kouga encheram-se de um brilho indescritível. A garota cumprimentou ambos amavelmente. Carregava um tapoer de cor azul na mão direita, e no ombro esquerdo havia uma bolsa vermelha, de onde sobressaia a cabecinha de um gato malhado de cor creme.

- Você esqueceu o almoço em casa. Minha irmã nunca cozinha para você, e quando finalmente o faz, o senhor apronta uma dessas! – disse de modo severo, enquanto estendia o tapoer azul para Myouga, seu pai. – Minha irmã saiu para o treino, então eu o trouxe. Ainda bem que hoje não tenho aula, senão você ficava sem comida... a propósito: olá, Kouga. – ela saudou, amável.

- Oi, Kagome... – respondeu, visivelmente nervoso.

- Você não deveria vir tantas vezes assim. Está distraindo o rapaz. – Myouga deixou o almoço sobre a mesa. Suas palavras deixaram Kouga mais nervoso e vermelho.

- Certo, só vim dar uma passadinha. – comentou a garota olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – Eu fiquei de me encontrar com minha irmã; vamos levar Buyo ao veterinário.

O gato mexeu-se um pouco ao escutar a palavra "veterinário", como se não gostasse nada da idéia.

- Vocês têm dinheiro suficiente, não é?

- Claro que temos, pai. Se não tivéssemos, não iríamos. – Ela piscou para ele como forma de se despedir – Nos vemos em casa. Não chegue muito tarde. Você poderia cuidar disso, Kouga-kun?

- Lógico que sim, Kagome.

- Domo! Até mais!

E assim, do mesmo modo rápido como entrou, Kagome desapareceu pela porta, deixando o lugar impregnado com sua radiante alegria e belo aroma.

- Então, já sabe, senhor. – Kouga olhou para seu superior, o qual deleitava sua visão com o apetitoso almoço que tinha frente a si – Não pode chegar tarde em casa esta noite.

- Está certo, Kouga. Não posso permitir que sua imagem fique denegrida perante a pequena Kagome.

O vermelho marcou presença de novo nas bochechas do rapaz.

-------------------

Olá pessoas.

Fazia muito tempo que não colocava as mãos nessa fanfic. Realmente, muito tempo. Decidi nessas férias voltar a trabalhar em sua tradução, já que a história me agradava.

Como encontrei diversos erros de tradução e ortografia nos capítulos que já tinha traduzido anos atrás, resolvi começar do zero.

Vou traduzir tudo de novo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.

Até mais!


End file.
